


Тамбовский волк тебе...

by Bukan, Naru



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Were-Creatures
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>навеяно хохмой про "однажды волки воспитали кандидата наук". правда, это история не про Маугли, а про девушку-оборотня, которая очень хотела учиться. чтобы знать больше в том числе и о своей природе...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тамбовский волк тебе...

#### 1

Вокруг был лес. Дикий, первобытный, весь в седых мхах. Многие не понимали, как можно здесь жить. А вот Тамариной семье нравилось. Для них этот лес был родным. На самом деле родным, как многие даже не могли себе представить. Они здесь жили, дышали, ориентировались по запахам и следам. Да, именно так. И происходило это отнюдь не только из-за пресловутой близости к природе. А из-за того, что природа была жизненно необходима. Прямо-таки… зверски. Для насыщения и прочего. Особенно в полнолуние.

Только для Тамары это были худшие дни месяца. Даже не позанимаешься… Только и утешайся «биологией на практике». Так сказать, изучая жизнь хищника изнутри шкуры. В буквальном смысле этого слова. А что еще остается, если ты – оборотень? Но для семьи Тамары это было естественно, а она ощущала волчью шкуру как чужую, как бремя. Она не чувствовала себя волком. Хотелось другого. Уйти в город, на учебу, и никогда больше не видеть этого леса. И биологию учить по учебникам. Только здесь никто ее не понимал. И в школу-то еле пускали… Правда, и этого хватило, чтобы кое-кто в школе звал ее «ботаничкой». Правда, этим-то она скорее гордилась.

К знаниям ее тянуло невероятно. И даже луна тут была не властна… Какой-то прямо-таки урод в семье. В глаза, конечно, об этом не говорили. Но всем своим видом демонстрировали именно такое отношение. И куда от этого было деваться? Только в книги. И Тамара старалась изо всех сил. Так, что в школе ее ставили в пример. Но ей этого было мало! Она продолжала мечтать о научной карьере. Как говорится – мечтать не вредно! На эту тему фыркала вся родня. И гадала, откуда Томка такая взялась.

– Может, я подкидыш? – как-то спросила сама девушка.

Вот только в волка-то она все равно превращалась… Да и среди родни не выделялась – такая же хмурая, глаза с желтоватым отливом, волосы тёмные, жёсткие, непослушные, и чутьё на запахи острее, чем у обычных людей. И всё равно Тамара настаивала: мол, могли и в младенчестве покусать.

Родня посмеивалась – мол, что за глупости! – но глаза порой все-таки отводили, и девушка не сомневалась – какая-то тайна тут все-таки есть. И мечтала до нее дорыться. Но документы ответов не давали. Хоть анализ крови бери… Но и это казалось небезопасным. Учитывая «маленькую особенность» Тамары – мало ли, что там могли усмотреть? Еще сама на опыты попадешь. Принести себя в жертву науке – похвально, но не в таком же прямом смысле! Если только самой исследовать.

А заодно, может, все-таки попробовать расспросить родню – прикрываясь тем, что волчья натура понемногу все же берет свое и становится интереснее учебников биологии. Но родня продолжала отмалчиваться. Что за роковые тайны? Все-таки, видимо, не зря она «казалась девочкой чужой». И это только подстегивало желание зажить другой жизнью. Хоть сбегай. Может, родственники и не особо искать будут? Поймут ведь, что к чему. Хотя кто их знает.

Похоже, пора было проверить.

 

#### 2

Тамара исчезла сразу после выпускного вечера. После него еще особо никто и в себя прийти не успел. Чуть ли не все, кроме нее, перепились.

Сама Тамара не была любительницей спиртного, даже удивлялась порой – и как это оборотни с их звериным нюхом вообще выносят запах алкоголя? Но бывали даже такие, что спивались. Человеческие пороки, видимо, неистребимы.

Итак, город и семейка погрузились в пьяный морок, а Тамара собрала вещи. Благо, не так уж много их было. Денег подкопила вот… И из карманных, и подрабатывала. Как частенько любила повторять сама себе – волка ноги кормят.

Вот и прямая дорога в областной центр. В Закидонск. Город хоть и небольшой, но славный давней историей. И новейшей тоже. Но главной достопримечательностью этого города был университет. Уже весьма старинный. Но ничуть не устаревший в плане знаний. То, что надо.

В том, что удастся поступить, Тамара и не сомневалась. Золотая медаль ведь. И заслуженная. Наконец-то можно будет начать новую жизнь! Здесь, где ее никто не знает. Правда, оставался вопрос – как здесь, в городе, скрывать свою особенность. Куда деваться раз в месяц. Остальное-то решаемо. Над этим Тамара и ломала голову всю дорогу. Пока додумалась только до того, что надо бы добыть справку: мол, в определенные дни месяца ей совсем плохо. На первых порах этого должно хватить, а дальше будет видно. Такие мысли успокаивали.

До города Тамара добралась без хлопот. И до университета тоже. Немного заволновалась, очутившись перед давно желанным храмом науки. Как-то ее здесь примут? Все-таки, «по одежке встречают» – не зря говорится. Хотя как раз первое впечатление она производит весьма приличное. И уж ни за что не даст повода сказать про себя – мол, явилась из леса… Даже дикой деревней никто не попрекнет.

В таком настроении Тамара и вошла в университет. И сразу ощутила, что здесь она на месте. Даже дышалось как-то… спокойнее. Пахло книжной пылью и в меру любознательными толпами. И с этими самыми толпами не терпелось слиться.

Ну что ж, вот оно, расписание экзаменов… Любопытно, подумала Тамара, она одна его читает с таким ярым интересом?

Похоже было, что да. Остальные, видимо, раньше оказались в курсе.

Ну что ж, по крайней мере, никто не мешал. И подготовиться можно будет как следует, и… Ага, вот про общежитие. Какое оно здесь, интересно? Впрочем, Тамара, кажется и в сарае бы жить согласилась. Или и вовсе в парке где-нибудь, подумаешь… Хотя нет. Она же не может превратиться по своему желанию. Лучше уж… по-человечески. В каких уж есть условиях.

Условия на самом деле оказались совсем неплохими. Для нее уж точно. Было все, что нужно. Даже тратиться не придется. Можно было устраиваться и знакомиться с соседями. Вроде они были неплохие… Во всяком случае, с соседками по комнате проблем возникнуть не должно было – встретили приветливо. Обычные девчонки, в меру интересующиеся учебой. Жить можно. И даже неплохо.

Правда, первое время Тамара все равно то и дело настораживалась, пытаясь понять – ищут ее или нет. Но вроде бы не искали. Волка надо было опасаться разве что в себе самой. И то раз в месяц. Но на фоне сбывшейся мечты – это такая мелочь!

Итак, начиналась новая жизнь. И начиналась неплохо.

 

#### 3

Все шло так хорошо, что Тамара не сразу сообразила: полнолуния и соседки по комнате сочетаются плохо.

Очередное полнолуние приближалось, и переждать его явно будет непросто, даже со справкой – в комнате ей в новом обличье точно не место. Соседки не поймут, да и просто опасно. Придется сбежать в ближайший зеленый массив. Предварительно придумав какое-то объяснение для тех же соседок по комнате. Мало ли куда может быть надо на одну ночь!

Впрочем, скоро Тамара поняла, что придумывать особо и не придется – соседки явно заподозрили, что она собралась на свидание. Ну пусть себе так и думают. А ей надо было торопиться – природу под замок не спрячешь.

Ее «накрыло» в густых кустах университетского парка. Хорошо хоть вой сдержать удалось. И спрятаться получше. Теми же кустами она постаралась пробраться в более надежное место. Но все равно не выйти ей было с территории университета. Только свернуться клубком и лежать – очень тихо. Пока не превратишься обратно. Хоть бы никто не заметил…

Но – оказалось, что не судьба.

И чем она только умудрилась себя выдать? Но несомненно человечий запах был совсем рядом, и она чуяла навязчивый интерес к своей особе. И не случайный, как будто… Неужели за ней кто-то следил? Кто-то незнакомый. И не узнаешь ведь – тогда окончательно себя раскроешь. Так и придется тут сидеть. Прикидываясь статуей. Ну вот изваял кто-то волка и запрятал для реалистичности в кустах.

Она и сидела – но чуяла, что тот неизвестный никуда не делся. И наблюдает за ней.

Неужели же при нем и обратно превращаться? Хотя столько он здесь явно не высидит. Переждать надо.

Тамара попробовала заснуть. Но вышло лишь задремать, и все равно улавливала каждый шорох. И все запахи. В том числе и настырного «шпиона». Сторож он ночной, что ли? Ну, тогда утром уйти должен…

Только не ушел. Тамара окончательно поняла это, проснувшись. Ну и что теперь делать? На виду у него превращаться? Или… Сперва укусить? Так ведь хлопот потом не оберешься. Надо попробовать проскользнуть.

Получилось – проползти. Почти совсем тихо. И, выбрав подходящее местечко, снова стать человеком.

А потом отряхнуться и…

– И кто же ты?

Как же хорошо, что одежда превращалась вместе с ней!

Голос мужской. И совсем близко. Этого только не хватало! Это все тот же… Тот самый, что за ней следил! Значит, все видел! И сейчас ее видит…

– Вы сами-то кто? – нападение ведь лучшая защита… А в самом деле кто? Голос вроде незнакомый… Точно не студент… Неужели угораздило на преподавателя наткнуться? Да нет, вряд ли… Он какой-то слишком… простой.

– Завхоз я здешний.

– Вот как, – Тамара даже опешила. – Вы что же, в ночную смену работали?

– Что-то вроде того. Обходил владения. А что здесь делали вы?

– Коротала бессонницу, – со всем возможным напором отозвалась Тамара.

– В шерсти?

Тамара залилась жгучим румянцем. Неужели же совсем все видел? Ужас-то какой.

– В какой шерсти?

– В звериной. Я такие вещи чую, даже когда не вижу.

– Вы что, еще и охотник по совместительству? И где вы тут зверя видите?

– Прямо перед собой.

– Да неужто?

– Бросьте вы прикидываться. Я и правда все видел.

– Ой, – получилось непроизвольно – но, кажется, выдало окончательно. И что же он об этом думает?

– Кусаться не будете?

– Нет. И выть тоже, не волнуйтесь.

– И то хорошо.

– А раз так, может, разойдемся? И у вас, и у меня дел хватает.

– Я бы за вами приглядывал.

– В этом нужды нет. Говорю же вам, я не кусаюсь.

– Но беспорядки нарушаете. Ой, то есть распорядок.

– Осталась бы в комнате – нарушила бы еще больше, вам не кажется?

– Кто знает… Хотя да. Наверняка вы живете не одна.

– Вот именно. А так хоть никто паники не поднял. И вам, кстати, не советую. Еще месяц можете спать спокойно.

– Даже так?

– Именно. А теперь, если можно – дальше распорядок нарушать не буду, пойду к себе.

– Можно. А имя скажете?

– Это обязательно?

– Нет, но мне очень интересно. А меня зовут Пафнутий.

– А вы не медведь случайно?

– Нет, – он засмеялся. – А что, похож?

– Немножко.

Он опять засмеялся – кажется, не обиделся.

– А вас как зовут, все-таки?

– Тамара, – помедлив, назвалась она.

– Очень приятно. Запомню.

– Ну, это, в общем, тоже необязательно.

– Как хотите.

Однако, по лицу было видно – запомнил. И даже, может быть, слишком хорошо.

Видимо, это должно было ее обеспокоить. Но обеспокоило почему-то не слишком.

 

#### 4

Жизнь продолжала идти по-прежнему – то есть, как обычно. Вскоре началась учеба и захватила с головой. Заставила забыть обо всем, и волчьи повадки если и остались – так только в том, что Тамара со всей яростью и голодом вгрызлась в науку. Сбывались ее мечты. И хоть совсем к этому не стремилась – но скоро ее успехи в учебе стали замечать. Даже весьма. Снова в пример ставили – как и в школе. Вот так всегда. Ну и ладно.

А Пафнутия она видела несколько раз – издали. Причем ей казалось – не она его высматривает, а он ее. Еще не хватало. Был бы деканом… а то медведь какой-то. Правда, медведь, надо признать, нестрашный. Добродушный. И не приставучий так-то. Просто, наверное, ему любопытно – не каждый день студентка в волка превращается! Только знает он об этом явно побольше обычных граждан… Интересно – насколько. Вот бы расспросить. Только самой набиваться как-то… неуместно. Ладно, может, случай выпадет.

И выпал – быстрее, чем Тамара предполагала.

Они столкнулись, когда она относила в архив старые курсовые. Причем столкнулись – в самом буквальном смысле. Прямо в коридоре.

– Опять вы! – вскрикнула Тамара, роняя курсовые.

– О, извините, добрый день! – Пафнутий прямо лучился улыбкой.

– Какой вы милый. Наверняка вам что-то надо.

– С чего вы взяли?

– Привыкла людям не доверять. И что же вам надо, все-таки?

– С вами пообщаться.

– Зачем? Я опять что-то нарушила?

– Нет. Может, мне просто интересно.

– И что же? Я вроде пока на двух ногах хожу…

– Да я вообще… Просто хочу поговорить.

И Тамара подумала – а ведь и она хотела того же. Кажется, все это время.

– Ну, раз так… Давайте поговорим.

– Я вас провожу. А потом найдем спокойное место.

– Ладно, – кивнула Тамара, немного удивляясь сама себе.

Вскоре они оказались в кафешке рядом с университетом. К счастью, сейчас там было немноголюдно. И знакомых не попадалось. Но Тамара все равно выбрала столик поукромней. Пафнутий не возражал.

– Что ж… И о чем хотите поговорить?

– О вас и ваших предках.

– Ну, о моих предках, чувствую, вы и сами уже догадались…

– Кого-то из них я, наверно, даже знал.

– Неужели? И как же это?

– Был в молодости знаком с одной семьей… Весьма необычной. Из… – он назвал деревню. Родную деревню Тамары.

Она опешила.

– А вам, я вижу, это название знакомо? – Пафнутий как будто и не удивился.

– Ну да. Я сама оттуда.

– Да, это логично.

– Что именно?

– Та семья, с которой я общался, тоже была… с такой особенностью, как у вас.

– У нас там все такие. Или подавляющее большинство.

– А у меня родня в тех краях. Дальняя.

– А она не… – Тамара запнулась.

– Кто-то – да. Но очень мало кто. Я, признаться, сам во все это не очень верил, но пришлось…

– Почему вдруг?

– Увидел кое-что случайно.

– У вас к этому талант, похоже. Дайте угадаю. Деревенский житель превратился в волка?

– Мой родственник, к тому же. Признаться, я такого никак не ожидал.

– И они вас посвятили в тайну?

– Им пришлось.

– Тяжко. Для них. И для вас, наверно, тоже.

– Я уже привык… Хотя, для меня это и странно. Сам-то я не такой.

– А хотели бы? Я бы вот все отдала, чтоб от этого избавиться!

– Это я даже могу понять. Сам-то я не хотел, только… У меня с этим связана странная история.

– Интригуете! – заметила Тамара. – Что за история?

– Точнее, она с родителями моими связана. Я в детстве случайно услышал их разговор.

– Еще интереснее…

– Мол, у меня должно было что-то проявиться и не проявилось…

– Это их удивляло?

– Похоже, что да. Хотя одновременно они как будто радовались. Наверно, им это тоже мешало жить.

– Как я их понимаю…

– А я бы с вами поменялся, наверно.

– Зачем же? Поверьте, в том, чтобы бегать на четырех лапах, ничего хорошего нет.

– Ну, как сказал поэт: «Господи, дай же Ты каждому, чего у него нет»… Это свойственно людям. А у меня еще и кровь эта есть…

– И она совсем никак не сказывается?

– Похоже, что нет. Только повышенным интересом.

– Мне вот тоже интересно, – заметила Тамара, – почему же мы стали исключением…

– Мы?

– Ну да. Вы не стали волком. Я стала – но мне это совсем не нравится…

– А обычно все в восторге?

– Ну не то чтобы все… Но все быстро свыкаются. Для них это часть жизни, они не стремятся жить иначе… А я вот бежала от всего этого сюда.

– Но все равно ведь… превращаетесь. Не мешает?

– Мешает. Еще как. Но от этого ведь не избавишься.

– А вдруг можно… Меня-то это миновало. А если бы я, например, поменялся с вами?..

– Вы хотели бы?

– Ага.

– Если бы я могла это сделать…

– А вдруг есть способ?

– Во всяком случае, я о таком не слышала, но… кто знает!

– Вот и найти бы того, кто знает.

– Я бы не возражала, признаюсь. Только где искать?

– Где-нибудь. Учуем.

Тамара невольно рассмеялась.

– Учуять должна я?

– Кто знает. Можно и в Сети пошарить. Во всяких там «письмах о сверхъестественном».

– Уж там напишут… Но почему бы и не попробовать!

– Ага, просеять все ненужное. Хотя и непросто это будет.

И теперь уж они займутся этим вместе.

 

#### 5

Сказано – сделано. Засели в библиотеке. Начать решили все же с книг – пересмотрели целую уйму. Пытаясь вычленить что-то из легенд.

Увы, способов избавления от оборотничества было перечислено много – и весьма диковинных – а вот о возможности передать способности оборотня другому… Упоминалось разве что об укусе. И то укусившего это не избавляло. Вроде бы.

– Во всяком случае, кусать вас я не собираюсь, – заметила Тамара Пафнутию.

– А если это будет необходимо?

– Только если я буду в этом совершенно уверена!

– Ну ладно. Поищем другие способы.

– Попробуем.

И пробовали – снова и снова. Каждый день. Даже у Тамары голова шла кругом – хоть и была оборотнем, но столько о своем племени не знала. Столько всяких разновидностей! Хотя кто знает, сколько из них существует на самом деле… И, кажется, даже не все в своих превращениях подчиняются луне. Вот ведь повезло кому-то! Когда хотят – тогда и перекидываются. Если вообще хотят. А нет – живут как люди. Вот бы так… И вдруг есть средства? Найти захотелось еще сильнее.

– По-моему, нужны живые очевидцы, – сказала она Пафнутию.

– И где их найти?

– Ну вы же сами предлагали через Сеть.

– Что ж, постараемся.

– Да.

Правда, это было непросто. Вроде, найти желаемое в сети легко – но на проверку далеко не все оказывалось настоящим. В основном слухи да сплетни. А то и просто выдумки. Кажется, стоило искать ближе к родным местам. Там все-таки информации можно больше доверять. Семья-то там.

Пришлось сузить круг поисков. Областными форумами и всяким таким. Но при этом не забывать и про учебу. Совсем этим время летело незаметно, и вскоре Тамара сказала Пафнутию:

– Кажется, сегодня вечером вам придется искать без меня…

– Что, экзамены?

– Если бы… Зверею на глазах…

– А, простите, совсем забыл… – Пафнутий смотрел на нее сочувственно, потом вдруг спросил: – А это больно?

– Неприятно. В жар бросает и вообще… Как будто наизнанку выворачивает. Честное слово, трудно поверить, что вы сами такого хотите.

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь.

– Так ведь и не передумаешь потом.

– Увы.

– Ну ладно, я побежала прятаться.

– Поосторожнее только. А то вдруг еще кто увидит, кроме меня.

– А вы посторожите.

– Что ж, попробую.

– Спасибо!

Спрятаться Тамара поспешила все в тех же укромных кустах. А Пафнутий стоял на страже. И это было неожиданно приятно. Даже непонятно – почему. Может – просто не одна с этим?

А ведь и правда – не одна… Тамара настороженно повела носом, принюхиваясь. Странный запах… Странный, потому что знакомый. Откуда? Откуда здесь, в Закидонске… еще один оборотень? Если еще и из соседей кто… Этого только не хватало! Опять начнется… Неужели будут уговаривать домой вернуться? Или просто приставать…

Тамара недовольно заворчала – по-волчьи, конечно. Недалеко заворчали в ответ. И «голос» тоже был знакомым. Ну приплыли. И поглубже в кусты не заползешь – глупо. Лучше навстречу.

Тамара выбралась из кустов. И действительно увидела соседа по деревне. Неужели все это время до нее добирался? Ну и что теперь с ним делать? Не прогонять же! Парень он был грубый, непутевый, еще и пил… Придется разговаривать. Пока по-волчьи.

«Ты что тут делаешь?»

«Тебя ищу. Соскучился».

«А я нет».

«Зря».

«Шел бы ты домой!»

«Скучно».

«А тут два оборотня – многовато».

«Смотря для чего».

У Тамары аж шерсть на загривке дыбом встала.

«Уходи».

«Вот еще!»

«Сейчас ведь вцеплюсь».

«Да неужели?»

«Сомневаешься?»

«Конечно. Ты же девчонка. Только и годишься, чтобы быть матерью моих волчат!»

Вот тут уже Тамара зарычала по-настоящему. И они сцепились. Так, как обычные волки, наверное, не смогли бы.

Пафнутий сначала замер в ужасе… а потом вмешался. Растащить дерущихся оборотней мог решиться разве что безумец. Но не оставлять же так? И вдруг Пафнутий так и ощутил себя медведем. Настоящим. Зверем, сильным и рассердившимся. Волки сразу напугались. И когда он потянулся растащить их – сами отпрянули друг от друга. С очень обалдевшим видом. Даже не рычали больше.

Пафнутий выдохнул. И рявкнул:

– А ну – прекратили!

Волки дружно тявкнули.

– И тихо тут!

Пришлый оборотень даже заскулил. Но Пафнутий смотрел на Тамару. Та понемногу успокаивалась. И шерсть дыбом уже не стояла. Пафнутий ее погладил – а ведь и сам не заметил, как снова стал человеком.

А вот она заметила. И всем своим видом выразила несказанное изумление. Трудно было себе представить на волчьей морде такое странное выражение. Пафнутий даже засмеялся.

– Ну что? Сама же говорила, что я медведь!

Она не переставала удивляться. Видимо, думала, что одних ее слов мало. Зато пришлый оборотень будто и сейчас перед собой медведя видел. И боялся. Так и пятился назад. Хоть бы скорее совсем ушел.

Тамара, видно, думала так же, потому что очень выразительно рыкнула. И ее сосед, кажется, наконец сделал выводы. Тявкнул что-то неразборчивое – и исчез в темноте.

Тамара благодарно тявкнула.

– Ну, надеюсь, больше никто не явится, – заметил Пафнутий.

Тамара только кивнула и уползла обратно в кусты. Обдумывать.

 

#### 6

Значит, ее все-таки нашли. И Пафнутий… Это было вообще невероятно. О таком она даже не слышала. И не читала нигде, даже среди слухов. Может, это вообще единственный случай? На всем белом свете! Вот уж действительно повезло! Надо же. Снова проснулся научный интерес. Потом она его расспросит… хотя расспросы, наверно, мало что дадут. Он ведь и сам был уверен, что никаких «звериных» способностей ему не перепало… Но, видать, кровь как-то все-таки дает о себе знать. Хоть и очень необычно. Надо разобраться.

И она стала разбираться, едва встала с лап на ноги.

– Как же так? Насчет волков в роду мне понятно, но что вы и вправду медведь…

– Я сам офигел… Не пойму, с чего это так.

– Мутация, что ли…

– А может, как говорят – в семье не без урода?

– Не без красавца.

Пафнутий откровенно смутился.

– Ну уж и скажете…

– Можете мне поверить. Уж на волков-то я насмотрелась.

– На фоне них и медведь жених?

Тамара прыснула.

– Можно и так сказать. Да вы и сами видели – ночью.

– Они что, все такие?

– Ну, не то чтобы все… Этот-то и в человечьем облике не очень.

– Но выбирать особо не из кого, да?

– Это верно.

– Сочувствую. Только вот наш с вами вопрос, полагаю, снимать надо. Раз я уже и так медведь.

– Наверно. Неужто такое можно сделать одной силой слова?

– Кто знает… Может, это и не только слово.

– Наверно, не знает никто. Кажется, я один такой. Уникальный.

– Так это же здорово!

– Главное, что вам нравится.

И он снова смутился. Выглядело это, надо сказать, очень симпатично. Даже отрицать не хотелось. А надо ли было? Зачем? И Тамара улыбнулась в ответ. Кажется, они понимали друг друга без слов.

 

#### 7

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Учеба радовала, волки вроде не беспокоили… Только вот медведи покоя Тамаре не давали. Вернее – один медведь. И его тайна. И ужасно хотелось ее разгадать. Но приходилось ждать каникул. А пока они вместе прикидывали, где искать разгадку.

След, безусловно, вел в родные края. Тамаре, конечно, не особо улыбалось возвращаться – ну, хоть не прямиком в родную деревню. И не одной. Все-таки с медведем к волкам не страшно. И никуда не страшно.

Правда, Тамара немного беспокоилась о том, как отнесется сам Пафнутий к идее навестить родню. Но он уверял, что их любит.

– Значит, навестим?

– Разумеется! Ты им понравишься. Вот увидишь.

– Ну, посмотрим.

– Не волнуйся.

Тамара и не волновалась – но с нетерпением ждала каникул. А ведь сперва были экзамены, о которых она так мечтала! Наверное, больше никто в институте такими мечтами похвастаться не мог, а ей-то и нервничать было не с чего! Половину заслуженных «отл.» она, впрочем, получила «автоматом». Ей завидовали, а она – вздыхала. Скорее бы уже! То, что оставалось сдать, показалось ей легче легкого. Даже и по ночам бодрствовать не приходилось. Красота. И в самом деле, правильно сделала, что сюда сбежала! А дальше будет еще интереснее.

И вот наконец наступили каникулы. Тамара сама побежала искать Пафнутия. Оказалось, он уже готовился к поездке. И был преисполнен энтузиазма. Тамара подозревала – и по родственникам соскучился. Сколько вон уже не виделись. Правда, Тамара все же немного беспокоилась, как примут ее. Волки и медведи – звери разные. Если они правда медведи. Может, Пафнутий и среди них – исключение? Они ведь удивлялись ему в детстве. Во всяком случае, попытаться узнать правду стоило. Вот и вперед.

Путь оказался не таким уж долгим.

– Соседняя деревня же, да, так и выходило.

И впрямь, едва оказавшись там, Тамара почувствовала нечто – как будто той самой второй своей сущностью. Учуяла других зверей. И не таких, к каким привыкла. Медведи! И, кажется, этот запах был здесь с незапамятных времен.

– Так у тебя… не волки?

– Мне никто этого не уточнял.

– Интересно, уточнит ли кто-то сейчас.

– Вот у них и спросим.

Родственники Пафнутия оказались совсем не такими, какими Тамара их себе представляла. Обычные вроде бы люди. Хлебосольные и приветливые, не бирюки вовсе. С ними было легко. Тамара даже позавидовала. И мед очень любили. Случайно ли? Постепенно, наверно, можно будет и расспросить. За чашкой чая с тем же медом.

Выяснилось, что род этот и в самом деле очень старинный. И вся его история связана с этими местами. Когда-то безмерно давно в судьбе рода приняли участие медведи. Об этом они рассказывали словно в шутку, смеясь – но Тамара чувствовала, что не шутка здесь кроется. А самая настоящая легенда. Живая.

– И что же они такого сделали? – спросила она, прихлебывая чай.

– Они нам помогли. Вернее, спасли всю семью.

– И от чего же?

– От эпидемии. Удивительно, как она до наших краев добралась, но все же…

– И что же они сделали? – у Тамары такое просто в голове не укладывалось.

– Дали нам своей крови. Это исцелило нас и… кажется, к медведям эта болезнь не привязывалась. Да и вообще после этого к нам мало что привязывалось.

– Надо же! Кто бы мог подумать, что медвежья кровь…

– А может, и не только кровь… – задумчиво сказал Пафнутий.

– А что же еще?

– Сущность? Дух?

– Завидую вам. И что же, до сих пор… ничего не привязывается?

– Практически.

– А может… – Тамара замялась. – Еще что-то замечали?

– Лично я – до того случая ничего.

При этих словах Пафнутия родственники переглянулись.

– А, вы ж еще не знаете подробностей.

И Пафнутий принялся рассказывать. В красках и здорово преувеличивая. Тамара даже несколько раз порывалась его остановить. Только не слушал. А родня и подавно заслушалась.

– А мы-то думали… Ты вообще ни с чем останешься… – сказала потом его мать.

– Что значит – ни с чем? Значит, вы знали?

– У нас в роду, считай, и нет неотмеченных. Вот, выходит, и ты не исключение. А мы боялись, что будешь ни при чем.

– И что же, у нас в роду все в медведей превращаются?

– Подавляющее большинство.

Пафнутий подозрительно глянул на родителей.

– И вы тоже?

– Иногда. Когда разозлимся сильно.

– А я и не подозревал. Вы же на меня никогда не злились! И что же, вы оба из этого рода? Родня друг другу, что ли?

– Очень дальняя. Вычислять запутаешься.

– Понял. А я-то переживал, что ни в мать, ни в отца.

– Как раз очень даже нет.

– А с волками… медведи не враждуют? – вдруг спросила Тамара.

– Мы сроду не начинали первыми.

– А волки?

– По-разному. Но ты ведь не будешь?

– Нет, конечно! Уж мне с медведями точно враждовать не из-за чего, скорее уж наоборот…

Мама Пафнутия посмотрела на нее очень внимательно:

– Все это здорово… Только две наших породы… а, нет, может, и скрещивались. Только почти сразу вырождались.

Тамара покраснела. Но научный интерес взял верх.

– Как это?

– По статистике, это гасит звериные свойства в крови.

– То есть, потомки не смогут превращаться?

– Через несколько поколений точно не смогут.

Тамара задумалась. А вот хорошо это или плохо? Положим, ее саму такое положение бы вполне устроило. Но ведь не одна она это решает. Да и жизнь порой такая, что, кто знает… Может, придется и по-волчьи выть и медведем обернуться.

– Поняла. Если что – готова.

– Ну а ты, Пафнутий?

– На месте потомков я бы, может, и обиделся. А так… Свои-то способности никуда не денутся.

– Ну смотри. Тебе решать.

Пафнутий и Тамара переглянулись.

Скорее уж – им обоим.

_Март-декабрь 2013_


End file.
